Wherever Fate May Lead
by ohtheromances
Summary: She thought that trying to survive on the mysterious island would be her only problem, until two different men step in and make things just a little more complicated. Jack/OC/Sawyer


**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST nor any of its characters**.**

**Summary**: She thought trying to survive the mysterious island would be the only thing she had to worry about, but it was going to be just little more complicated then that. Jack/OC/Sawyer **Other Pairings**: You're gonna have to wait and see! But there are pairings, I can assure you that.

**Warnings**: Mild Language. Adult themes/content (will be a different rating in later chapters, but no worries, warnings will be posted for those whow ould like a heads up.)

* * *

**001.** one single promise

* * *

-

-

-

It was as if someone had taken a large brick and smashed it hard into the back of her skull—the pain was just so incredibly intense that even the slightest movement caused her head to pound violently, so much that it even hurt when she made a failed attempt to her open eyes.

Migraine?

No. She'd had them before and they were nothing like this, this was about a hundred times worse then a migraine.

She couldn't remember anything, not a thing of what had happened before she had ended up with such a terrible ache. She couldn't remember where she had been last or what she had been doing, and as hard as she tried to think past the throbbing pain, it was only darkness that came to her memory.

_God, what in the world happened to me?_

The rest of her body seemed to ache as well, not as bad as her head, but she felt uncomfortable, unable to move. Her mouth was parched and her throat burned as if it were on fire; when her dry lips parted, nothing but a small moan of anguish came out of her.

"Hey! Hey! I think this one's alive!" A male voice shouted loudly from her, causing her ears to ring. "I think the girl's coming around, where is the doctor?"

Doctor?

As she felt a cold, clammy hand come into contact with the bare skin of her shoulder, Evangeline Sinclair's eyes finally fluttered open, and she was startled when she saw a man, a thin blonde man whom she didn't recognize, hovering over her with his face just inches from hers. She gasped, lifting her arm to instinctively shove him away, though when she did, a sharp pain unlike anything she had ever felt before, even worse than her throbbing head, raced up her arm and spread from her shoulder to the entire right side of her body—she sat up and reached to clutch her sore limb, however the tips of her fingers were met by something cold and hard with a razor-like end.

Her stomach clenched tightly when she looked down to see the shard of metal perhaps as big as her hand lodged into her upper arm, covered in her blood.

"W-What...what happened to me!" Lena cried in complete terror when she finally found her voice. "What the hell happened to me!"

"Whoa! Take it easy!" The blonde man sputtered in panic. "You need to lie down until the doctor takes a look at you."

"Take it out! Take it out!"

"I don't think that's a good idea—" he began uneasily.

She shook her head hysterically as her hand reached for the metal, ready to yank it out.

"No! I don't think you should do that yourself!" he grabbed a hold of her hand, triggering more hysterics from her. He looked over his shoulder frantically. "Where is the doctor? I just saw him around here, he was right here! Where the hell is the—can someone please go find me the bloody doctor!"

"I'm right here, I can only get to one person at a time!" Another male appeared next to the blonde, an older male who appeared to be in his thirties. He wore a dirty, torn suit; his face and neck were drenched with perspiration and he was panting heavily. He quickly nudged the other man out of the way and knelt down, taking over the hold of the hand that was still fighting to remove the metal from her arm. "Hey, you need to calm down, you can't pull this out yourself!"

Lena struggled to free her wrist. "I need to get this thing out of me!"

"You can't just pull it out, it needs to be removed carefully or else—"

She managed to free her hand though the man quickly retrieved it once again, his fingers digging painfully into the skin of her wrist.

"Let go of me, don't you touch me!" she shouted. "Let go of me!"

"Listen to me! My name is Jack, I'm a doctor, okay? I'm here to help you but you need to calm down!" he told her, his other hand gently touching her shoulder, as if that were supposed to comfort her. "I need you to lie down and tell me if anything else hurts, if something feels broken—"

Lena's hysterics came to a sudden halt. She swallowed hard as she looked at the stranger. "What...what happened to me? What's going on?"

"What?" The blonde man stared at her in astonishment. "She must have been knocked out if she can't remember the bloody crash!"

An agitated expression crossed Jack's face. "You, what's your name?"

"Charlie."

"Charlie." He nodded. "Do me a favor and go around, check out anyone who might be injured. If you need me, call out for me. If anyone is anywhere near the fires, the fumes, have them move up the shore where it's safer. Do you think you can do that?"

Charlie seemed reluctant, though he nodded and whirled around, sprinting off in a different direction.

"Crash?" Lena whispered, fear overwhelming her as she finally took in the scene around her.

She was on the shore of what appeared to be a beach, though despite radiant yellow sun and crystal blue waters, the entire scene was like a gruesome nightmare. She heard people screaming, the sound of engines roaring, and fire crackling—the noises mixed together were unlike anything she'd ever heard before, absolutely terrifying. She then planted her gaze on enormous chunks of metal scattered not too far from where she was sitting, and she suddenly realized they were all parts of an airplane, though it wasn't just any airplane.

Those scattered chunks of metal were all what used to be an Oceanic aircraft, which she had boarded hours ago. She remembered it. But why couldn't she remember anything else?

_Crash_.

She could feel all the color drain from her face. She went cold all over, and for a brief moment, her physical pain seemed to just stop.

Everything felt numb.

"No," she hissed. "No! It isn't possible. We...we couldn't have!"

"You need to calm down," he said to her once again as his hand travelled to the back of her head, his fingers gently probing around her scalp; they emerged from her long, jet black hair covered in her blood. He reached for his white dress shirt, tore off a piece of the cloth from the hem and pressed it against the wound.

"This all has to be just some freaky dream," she said, feeling her heart beat several times faster then normal. "Please tell me this is all a dream! Please tell me…please tell me that the plane didn't crash."

Jack ignored her plea. "What's your name?"

"Tell me this isn't happening, tell me this isn't real!" she asked him through gritted teeth.

He tried again. "What's your name?"

"Damn it, tell me this isn't real!" she demanded angrily. She was about two seconds from completely losing it.

"I can't!" he answered in frustration. "Because it is real, this isn't a dream, this isn't a nightmare. It's real."

Lena's shoulders shook as a sob escaped her lips. "No! Don't say that to me!"

She couldn't accept it. She wouldn't.

"You're going to be fine, nothing is going to happen to you!" he looked over his shoulder, his eyes landing on a screaming blonde woman, her hands clutching at her enormous, pregnant abdomen. "Damn it!" he cursed. His hand suddenly freed her wrist, and reached toward her face, cupping her cheek to turn her face toward his. "Hey—look at me. You're going to be okay but you to stay right here until I come back for you. I need to go help the others. Just remain calm and wait for me, okay?"

She shook her head. "I can't—"

"Don't you move from this spot, you understand me?" Jack demanded. "I'll be back for you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Before he was up on his feet, Lena reached out toward him with her uninjured arm.

"Promise?" she asked, clutching a fisftul of his sleeve. "You promise that you'll come back?"

He stared at her for a moment, his expression softening for a very brief moment.

"I promise."

Lena watched him sprint off towards the pregnant blonde, and could only comfort herself with that one single promise.

She didn't know Jack, however for some odd reason she had trust in the stranger, and she knew that he was going to keep his promise.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright. So this is my first fanfic that I've written ever and I think I did a pretty decent job. I'm looking forward to really developing my main character, who at the moment I realize seems like a bit of a wuss, but that is what I inteded for her in this chapter, after all, she was in a plane crash she can't even remember. I think anyone would be a little weird after that, don't you think? -hehe- Anyway if you liked how it's going so far, then let me know and I'll glady continue with the other chapters.

Keira


End file.
